Stigma of the dark
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: A young boy was abandoned by hi family for beliefs and he is taken in by Darkrai but what is happened when the scales of dreams and nightmares are tipped? There is violence, abuse and all that happy stuff and there maybe a lemon I haven't decided on it yet though so hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dreams are lucious and peaceful thought that go on in your mind when you sleep. People enjoy dreams cause they show their wants and desires and mentally show them happening. Nightmares on the other hand are not desired and are unwanted for they cause you to get scared and fear things. Nightmares show a persons worst fears and thought striking fear in to their very soul. There is a balance of both though there is more dreams than nightmares, nightmares make up for it by becoming intense. If this balance is tipped the whole world would be thrown out of order and it would not be good either way. Tempting these scales would be very dangerous to the person who tried too for it could result in the torture of his soul for eternity. But when every thing seems to go wrong by evil doing there will always be the opposer who stops them in this case it would be the stigma of darkness.

_"Mommy I'm sowwy pwease" **Whack **'sob' "Mommy pwease stop it hurts" **Whack **"Mommy I said I was sowwy. Daddy pwease help me" **Whack **"You are no son of mine to disgrace the name of Cresselia" 'sob sob' "Now I want you to leave my house and never return you have disgraced the family name for the last time now leave!" 'Sob' "I'm sowwy" 'sob "Leave!" _

All of the sudden a young teenager popped up from his bed with sweat beading his brow. An Absol laying next to him raised it's head with concern in it's eyes. The young teenager put a hand to his heartand panted heavily but managed a small smile in the direction of th Absol "I'm fine girl" he said "Just a nightmare." The Absol seemed satisfied by his answer and licked her Partners hand in affection. The young teenager petted her head for a minute before getting out of his bed. This boy was an odd looking one for his hair was all white and lazily pulled back in a ponytail except for the front part that hung to right of his right eye down past his chin which was black. His eyes were an amber color like the kind you find with Absol's while his face was accomidated with his usual frown. As he got up you could see that he wore a black turtle neck long sleeve shit that accomidated him smoothly with a pair of black gloves on his hands. He wore a solidd white pait of pants that shone in the moon light as did his hair. He walked over to a desk and picked up a Jacket that was all white with fur fluffed up at the neck of it like an Absils mane and slid it on to his body. After sliding on the Jacket he walked over to the glass door opening it up to a balcony looking over the restless ocean. When he stepped out the Absol jumped off the bed and bounded after him in to the moon light.

"Soul?" the teenager asked causing the Pokémon to swing her head in his direction "Do you think I'm weak." The Absol was completely taking aback by the question but responded by using the darkness to guided her voice "Delano, you are the strongest person I know, you protected me when both you and I were at our worst state but you stood you ground. You have fought tons of creatures to protect the ones you love and people you don't know for no price or reward in it. You need to stop asking the question of are you weak and start asking the question are you strong enough." Delano stood there in silence staring silently at the silver moon as it gleamed of him and his partner. "Then why do I feel so weak" he questioned feeling his emotions start to build up. "When I was younger my family threw me aside because I thought of Darkrai as a god and then continues to ignore me for the rest of my life untill this very day" a single tear escaped the lids of his amber eyes. "Abandoned me like I was trash and didn't even have a second thought about it either" by now more tears had over flown and were streaming down his cheeks. "They told me to leave and never return leaving a 5-year-old boy to defend himself" Now he was full-out crying and got on to his knees crying in to the soft, white fur of the Absol. "How was I not strong enough then, explain it to me, How do I have all this power now but when I needed it most it wasn't there why, Why, WHY!" He shouted to the heavens. "Because" A lower voice said "You would have never obtained the power you have now if you had it then." Delano snapped his head in the direction of where of the voice came from and discovered it was the Nightmare Pokémon himself Darkrai.

"Yes but why do I feel this pain, why can't I forget it?" He begged tears freely flowing from his eyes. Darkrai floated over to the distressed teenager and hugged him "Because remembering it is what makes you strong, it's what makes you fight for the innocent because you know their pain. You know what it's like to feel unwanted and abandoned and that's what makes you pure hearted" Darkrai hugged his son tighter "You are no longer part of that family you are my son now." Delano's breathing started to even out and his heart rate slowed as a sign he had fallen asleep. Darkai sighed and floated over to his bed carrying him in his arms. When he set him down he couldn't help but smile at how much he resembled an Absol. Darkrai turned to the balcony to see Soul staring up at the silver rays of the moon. Darkrai floated over next to her and sighed "I really need you to watch him Soul" he said turning to the Absol. "He is under too much emotional stress to deal with the future events alone" Soul nodded her head still not looking at him and said "I shall try my best." Darkrai look at Soul trying to read her face and said "You know he loves you right?" The sudden statement shocked soul and she began to blush clearly visible under her snow-white fur. "Ever since he met you whenyou stopped him" he continued "I need to know his love won't be betrayed." Soul looked at him and saw his face was serious and said "I can promise you that I would never do anything to hurt him intentionally." Darkrai relaxed at this and did one of his rare smiles that you had to have the luck of a god to see. "He see's you as a potential mate and even hopes to have children with you" He chuckled a deep chuckle at the Absol's red face and stroked her back "I hope he gets his happiness" and disappeared like that.

Absol stood in the moon light for one more minute letting its rays bathe her in a shower of silver before walking back in and laying down next to Delano. Before she drifted off in to the realm of dreams she thought 'Does he really think of me as a mate?'

Next morning

Delano woke up to sun light flooding in through his balcony door which earned a groan from him but he shook it off and got out of bed. He went to the other side the bed and slightly nudged Soul trying to wake her up but she didn't budge so he pulled the covers off her causing her to shiver as the cold air hit her skin. She opened one eyelid in the direction of him and growled about losing the comfort of the sheets but he just pushed it off and picked her up carrying her downstairs with him. When they were down the stairs he set Soul down just to be tackled to the ground by a little female sneasel yelling "Daddy your awake yay!" Delano smiled at the young Sneasel. He and Soul found her egg and kept it untill it hatched and since then she has considered Delano her father and Soul her mother. "Yes Umbra, daddy's awake now can you get off him before you suffocate him?" The little Sneasel eagerly hopped off the dark teenager and yipped in excitement as he got up. "What are we going to do today daddy?" Umbra hopped around. "Well we are going to eat breakfast then we will go work on you powers with Zorua" he said sitting down pouring him some cereal.

After breakfast was done Delano and Soul walked out to the practice field to see Zorua and Sneasel chasing each other around. "Alright guys line up in front of me" Delano chuckled catching the two dark types attention. The two skipped over to in front of Delano and got ready for instructions. "Alright since you are ready we are going to work on your faint attack" Delano said standing there smiling "Okay you go first Zorua." Zorua spread his legs and bent knees getting in to attack position facing Delano with a face of concentration. "Alright Zorua bend your legs a little more and tilt your head a little and you should be good" Zorua did what Delano said and got into the proper position. "Alright perfect, now charge me and don't hold back" Zorua started to charge then disappeared and reappeared crashing in to Delano's chest causing him to fall back. "Good job Zorua, you did it" Delano cheered for Zorua "Now it's Umbra's turn." Zorua stepped off of Delano's chest and he stood up dusting his white clothes off. "Alright Umbra when ever your ready" Umbra crouched in to attack position while looking a bit scared. "Come on Umbra you can do it" Delano said giving an encouraging smile. Umbra gave a nervous smile back and took off before disappearing when she reappeared she was in front of Delano but not touching him. "Aw" Umbra said looking disappointed "I didn't reach you." Delano smiled at her and crouched down giving her a hug "Umbra you need to stop thinking of how much power you put in to the attack or how much speed and start thinking about distance" Delano said pulling away. "It doesn't matter if you have enough speed or power if you can't you reach the target, so I want you to do it again only thinking about distance, not attack, not speed, heck not even accuracy just distance ok" Umbra nodded her head "Yes daddy" and went back to her original spot crouching in attack form. The only thing that ran through Umbra's mind is 'Distance, must make it to daddy' and with that she took off before disappearing. When she reappeared she was in Delano's arms smiling at him "I did it Daddy, I did it." Delano smiled at his daughter hugging her to his chest "Yes you did Umbra, you did it." Delano jumped out of his arms and rushed behind him "Grandpa I did Faint Attack" She said cheering. Delano turned his head to see it was no other than the Cresselia's opposite, Darkrai standing there on his legs. Darkrai chuckled at the little Sneasel "Good job Umbra" He picked her up with one arm and started to tickle her with his other "Ha ha Grandpa please stop ha ha it tickles." Darkrai smiled at her and said "Only if you promise to walk with me on the beach later." Umbra still laughing said "Ha ok I'll ha ha walk with you on the beach."

Darkrai set her down satisfied and turned to Delano "Hi dad" Delano said smiling. Darkrai's face went serious and said "Delano I need to talk to you in the living room." Delano looked at his fathers serious face and nodded his head walking in to their house. Darkrai turned to the to young children and said "You two go ahead and take a break while I'm talking to your dad and Soul" He said turning to the Absol "this concerns you to so come on." When Darkrai walked into the living room Houndour and Poocheyna were wrestling with each other on top of Delano's chest. Darkrai shook his head at Delano's interaction with children "Hound, Fang can you get off your father and go out back while I talk to him." The children stopped their wrestling and looked at Darkrai "okay Grandpa" and trotted out back. Delano got off the ground and chuckled "Those two have to much fun, So what do you need dad." Darkrai looked at his son gravely "Sit son and I'll tell you" So Delano sat down. "You know that if the scale of Nightmares and Dreams tip then the world could lose balance" Delano nodded his head slowly "Well Cresselia has gotten angry qith me causing nightmares because it is something she does not like so she has completely removed nightmares from the world except this island since it is the home of nightmares." Delano looked shocked at this "This is bad" he mumbled. "How is no nightmares bad" Soul asked curiously. "Soul, Nightmares strike fear in to the heart and with fear comes courage, if you were to remove that fear there would be no courage and everybody would be cowardly, resulting in horrific things happening. If nightmares did not exist then there would be no warnings of the future for those who need it and the whole world would go back to the dark age" Delano explained looking in the distance. "But dreams are the things that encourage people to move forward in technology and everything" Soul said raising an eyebrow. Darkrai shook his head "No it is nightmares that do that because by striking that fear it encourages people to build technology to prevent it happening." Soul nodded her head understanding their point "So what do we need to do?" Darkrai looked at Delano who was still staring off in to the distance.

"Delano I know how much this is going to hurt you but in order to conquer Cresselia you need to get past you former family" Delano collapsed on to the ground.

_Flash back_

**_Bang _**_a bullet grazed Delano's arm **Bang **One caught him in the leg causing him to tumble over in to a tree. "There you are" a female voice said. Delano looked up to see it was his older sister Chuki standing over him with a gun and knife in her hands. "Now I've got you" She said shooting him in his other leg. "I can't believe you" Another shot directed at his right arm. "You are pathetic" another shot to his left arm. She set the gun down and crouched down to him. Delano looked up and saw her blood thirsty eyes. "This is for betraying the family" She drew the knife across his shirtless chest leaving a long cut."This is for disgracing our name" another cut diagnal and shorter. "This is for disgracing Cresselia" A vertical cut same size as the second. "This is for thinking we loved you" Another vertical cut same size as the third. "And this is for living" one last cut horizontally. The cuts made out the form of a backwards C "This will be your permanent reminder of your betrayal to Cresselia" his sister said. With that she dropped the knife and took two pills out of her pocket then placing them in his mouth. Delano started to feel drowsy and before he fell asleep he felt his pants being removed._

_When he woke he felt something in his hand. He sat up and noticed he was covered in a musky fluid but he did not pay it mind. He looked at his hand and saw the knife his sister cut him with. He smiled and picked it up "With this I remove myself from the Dream house hold" He dragged the knife vetically down his chest turning the backwards C in to a backwards D. "And with this I free myself from the world" He raised the knife above his chest and before he could bring it down a body tackled him to the ground making him drop the knife. When he looked up he saw it was an Absol with concern in it's eyes._

_Flash back end_

"Delano! Delano! Wake up" Delano opened his eyes to see Darkrai and Soul staring over him concern in their eyes. "Sorry guys I was remembering something" Delano said sitting up and moving to the couch "I'll be fine though." Soul looked like she didn;t want to drop it but took her seat next to him "Alright where were we, Oh yes Delano I'm going to send you on rescue missions for Pokemon that are being abused because of these dreams if you understand what I mean" Darkrai said looking a bit sad. "Ok where is the first mission?" Delano asked which shocked Darkrai "How did you know I had a mission for you?" Delano smirked "Dad I've known you for 11 years I can read you like a book." Darkrai chuckled at his son "Alright you got me, the Pokémon I want you to rescue is a Lopunny that is being sexually abused." Delano's eyebrows furrowed at this, he hates it when a trainer sexually abuses there Pokémon. "Alright dad you can count on me, Soul can you go get Umbra and Zorua this will be good training for them, and while your doing that I'll go pack our stuff up" Delano then kissed Soul on top of her head causing her blush and walked up stairs. "Told you" Darkrai said smirking but before Soul could say anything he disappeared in to the darkness. When Soul went out side she saw Zorua attacking Umbra while she cowered away. Soul went over there frustrated and picked Zorua up by the scruff of his neck with her mouth and said "Zorua stop attacking your sister and go inside I'll let your father deal with you" She sat Zorua down and he scampered in to the living room as fast as he could. "Now Umbra let me see you" Umbra walked over to Soul and Soul saw she had scratches on her cheeks. "Come on inside Umbra we'll get those healed up" Soul said picking Umbra up with her head and setting her on her back before walking inside.

Delano walked out of Umbra's room with her Teddisura stuffed animal because she would not sleep with out Delano, Soul, or the stuffed Teddisura. He walked in to Zorua's room and picked up his quick claw for it was the last thing his mother gave him before she was captured and he would never leave the house with out it. Last he went in to his and Soul's room and opened the closet. Inside there was a giant foldable tent with a back pack 3 times the size of a regular one. Next to that there was a safe that contained a fake trainers ID, potions, and other healing items. He took these and threw them in the backpack with a couple of pillows and blankets. Delano walked downstairs with the back pack over his shoulder to see Zorua hanging his head down and Soul licking wounds on her face. Delano huffed "What happened?" Soul looked up and said "Zorua decided to attack Umbra and know she has scratches on her face." Delano set his back pack down and walked over to Zorua "Time after time I've told you not to attack your sister and yet you still consist on doing it" Zorua hung his head lower. Delano picked Zorua up and walked over to a chair, he then set him over his lap. "You know I hate doing this" Delano raised his hand and delivered 10 firm swats to his bottom causing Zorua to cry.

After he was done Delano picked Zorua up and hugged him "Please don't do it again." Zorua sniffed and said "Yes daddy." Delano smiled and set Zorua down, when he was on the ground Delano took the quick claw necklace out of his pocket and placed it around Zorua's neck "We are going to be leaving so I thought you might want that." Zorua smiled before Umbra said "Did you grab Teddy Daddy?" Delano smiled "Now why would I forget Teddy" he then pulled the stuffed Teddisura out of the back pack and handed it to the little Sneasel. "Yay thanks daddy" She then jumped up and kissed Delano on the cheek causing Soul to smile. "Your welcome now before we leave we need to say good-bye to, never mind" He said before Darkrai formed out of the shadows. "Grandpa" the two children said running to the dark Pokémon. "Yes hi Umbra, hi Zorua can you two go upfront while I talk to your parents" The to children smiled and ran out of the living room and up front before closing the door. "Now Delano I want to give you some thing" Darkrai clapped his hands together before dragging his hands apart forming a beautiful Scythe. The Scythe Had a white ,metal pole with the metal a beautiful black with a white and the edges, scripted in egyptian was Soul saviour and on the pole part connecting the metal was a black clothe that wrapped around the pole down to half of it before hanging off. Delano took the scythe and examined it closely before pulling Darkrai into a hug "Thank you dad." Darkrai smiled and said "Your welcome son" before drawing back. "Now Soul for you" He then tuck one hand out and fired a black beam at her. When the beam subsided her eyes had a black tent to them. "congratulations Soul, you are the first Absol to know the way of Nightmares" Darkrai congratulated.

"Now hurry I sense an event is soon to happen with that Lopunny" With that Delano picked up his backpack and ran out of the house with Soul on his tail. When they exited the house Delano scooped up Umbra while Soul picked up Zorua before running in to the shadows cast by the setting sun. When they stepped out of the shadows they were in front of a man beating a Lopunny. Before anybody could respond Delano dashed forward and delivered a strong upper cut to the man sending him a couple of feet back. The man stood up "What the hell?" Delano smirked "You were hurting the Pokémon you needed it for that's not how you treat your Pokémon." The man growled "How I treat my Pokémon it none of your damn business" he spat. "It is because I am the protector of the innocent and I challenge you to a battle if I win you must give me your Pokémon if you win, you get to keep your Pokémon and soul out of the realm of nightmares" The man smiled evilly "your on." He threw a Pokeball out and a Infernape with an insane look came out. Delano looked at Umbra and said "Your up sweetie" Umbra looked up at Delano concerned "But I'm at a big type disadvantage." Delano looked at her and smiled "I wouldn't send you out there unless I was confident you could do it, now go on." Umbra walked out on to the field with uncertainty clear. "Begin" Delano yelled, as soon as Delano said this the man said "Infernape end this with close combat." The Infernape went charging up to Umbra but before the Infernape could reach her Delano yelled "Double team" and twenty versions Umbra appeared confusing the fire ape. "Now use swords dance then dig" Umbra started dancing around in a form only known to trainers and Pokémon but before the Infernape could attack the real Umbra she dug under ground.

"Watch closely Infernape" the man yelled. Umbra jumped out of the ground behind him but before she could strike Infernape swung his arm knocking her back. "Umbra!" Delano yelled and thankfully she stood up. "Lets end this sweetie, use Surf" Umbra nodded and raised her hands causing a giant wave of water to form out of nowhere. She swung her hands in Infenapes direction and the wave took off with her on top of it. When it crashed in to Infernape he lay sprawled on his back in the grass. "Infernape return" The man said "piece of shit, Destroy them Machamp." A Machamp came out of the ball and growled but the difference in this one was its muscles seemed to bulge. "Alright Zorua you can do this" Delano said sizing up the Machamp. Zorua nodded his head and walked on to the field after Umbra walked off and jumped in to Delano's arms. "Machamp use Iron fist" Machamp rushed forward with his fist glowing and right when he was about to slam it down Delano yelled "Zorua dodge then use swords Dance." Zorua jumped back making the fist slam in to the ground and started dancing around Machamp recovered and tried to throw his fist at Zorua but before he could Zorua jumped out of the way. "Now use Aerial Ace" Zorua jumped in the air and rushed forward like he was flying, slamming in to Machamp knocking him unconscious. "Return, go Alakazam" The man snarled at his Pokémon. "Come back Zorua, go ahead Soul" Delano said petting her. Soul stepped on to the field and smiled evilly. "Alakazam use Psychic" Soul stood there smirking while Alakazam looked at his trainer like he was crazy. "I said us Psychic" He growled causing Alakazam to flinch. Alakazam used Psychic but it didn't do anything which caused the trainer to gape like a fish.

"Soul be nice to the Alakazam and use your claws to hit his pressure point on his neck" Delano said sypethetically. So Soul rushed forward and said "sorry" Alakazam nodded his head and she stuck her claw in to his neck making him collapse. "Return dammit" With that Alakazam returned to his Pokeball. "Lopunny it's you turn and so help me if you fail" He said grabbing her ears and holding her to eye level "You will get it hard." With that Lopunny gulped and nodded her head. The trainer threw her and she fell on to the field. Soul nodded to Delano and he nodded back walking on to the field. The man smirked "Oh this will be too easy Lopunny use bounce." Lopunny jumped up in to the air then came down with one foot sticking out but when she reached Delano he caught her body in one arm and took his other hand and held it over her face "Sleep" her eyes slowly closed untill she was asleep. Delano slowly set her down on to the soft grass and smiled. The man with a frustrated look walked over and lifted his leg to kick her but before he could Delano took his scythe and brought it down slicing him in half. The mans body disappeared in a burst of darkness "You shall not harm her anymore." 4 Pokeballs rolled in the grass before Delano picked them up giving them a 360 degree turn releasing the Pokémon. 3 Pokémon came from the balls and looked at Delano before he said "Your free" and 2 of them ran off. Delano looked at the one still there which was Alakazam. "Can I stay with you for tonight" he said through telepathy. Delano nodded his head before setting Umbra down and walking over to the sleeping Lopunny. Delano smiled and picked her up moving towards the forest everybody following him. When they got to the forest Delano set Lopunny against a tree before saying "Umbra, Zorua watch over her while I talk to your mother." The to Children nodded their heads violently before sitting on each side of her.

Delano walked over to a clearing before setting down his back pack "Soul" He said causing the dark type to look up. "Do you think that Darkrai will allow Vanilla to stay?" Soul thought a minute before nodding her head "Yes, if you want it he would probably allow it." Relief flooded through Delano "Good because that Lopunny looks like it has been though a lot and I wouldn't want it to be left alone. Soul felt a twinge of jealously at this but shook it off. Delano smiled down at her before kissing her forehead then reached in to his backpack and pulled out the tent. After he set up the tent he walked over to his backpack and pulled out pillows and blankets before throwing them in to the tent. "Well tent's set up I'll go get Lopunny you can get the others" Delano said as they walked towards the others. Delano walked over to Lopunny and picked her up while Soul ushered the others to the tent.

Everybody was asleep in the tent except one and that one was Delano for he could not go to sleep worrying about Lopunny running off. As Delano lay there thinking he heard a couple of foot steps and sat up. When he sat up he saw Lopunny leaving the tent and when she opened the flap it sent a chill of cold air in causing everybody to shiver and walked out closing the flap behind her. Delano quiety got up and put his jacket on sneaking outside of the tent to see Lopunny standing there staring at the moon. "Beautiful isn't it" Delano asked causing her to jump "How can I understand you" She asked turning to him. "Because I am half Pokémon half human so I can speak the language of both and understand it" Delano responded casually. After a couple of minutes Delano asked "What's your name?" Lopunny looked at him sadly "I don't have one my trainer never cared enough to give me one." Delano smiled at her "I guess I get the honor of giving you one if you don't mind" Lopunny shook her head. "How about Vanilla" Vanilla nodded her head actually excited about something "I love it." Delano smiled at her "so will you be staying with us." Vanilla thought about this for a couple of minutes before saying "I have nowhere else to go so yes." Delano hugged Vanilla and said "Great but before you do" He put a thumb over her heart and on her fore head before speaking something in egyptian. When he did there was a bright flash from Vanilla's arm and a tattoo appeared on her right arm that looked like a Absol's horn. Vanilla raised an eyebrow at this. "This sign prevents any human from catching you in a Pokeball" he explained to Vanilla. Vanilla smiled "Thank you... I never got your name" "Delano" he said "my name is Delano." Vanilla hugged Delano and said "Thank you Delano." Delano hugged her back before drawing back and saying "Now we need to get to bed before dawn comes." Lopunny nodded her head and walked in to the tent.

Delano looked at the silver moon before saying "Cresselia this isn't you I may not know you but I know you're an innocent soul and would never try to tip the worlds balance" He sighed one more time and said "I promise to free you from what ever is binding you to do this" Before walking in to the tent for a needed sleep.

**Hope you enjoy till next time this is Shnook signing off**


	2. Important AN please read

im sorry to inform you that I will not be able to continue my stories because i'm moving and don't have internet when we can afford it I will start writing again but just because I'm not writing on here does not mean im not writing on paper so when I update next I will have a shitload to update but until next time

This is shnook signing off


End file.
